The invention relates to a distributor of a rod making machine for the production of rod-shaped smokers' articles. More specifically, it relates to such a distributor which includes an accelerating drum which transfers tobacco onto a suction-rod conveyor and is acted upon by flowing air.
In the abovementioned distributor of a rod making machine, tobacco is subjected to an intensive preliminary treatment preparatory to the building of the rod by being withdrawn from a supply and spread out to form a relatively thin sliver. Thereupon the ribs and other useless particles are removed forming a substantially uniform tobacco stream which is showered onto a tobacco band which operates with suction air. The tobacco filler, which is wrapped into paper, is formed from the tobacco stream in the rod making machine proper. Some of these preliminary steps are carried out by utilizing substantial quantities of air in the form of conveying air and sifting air which, in order to maintain a balanced amount of air in the system, must be withdrawn in time which can take place, for example, in a manner as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,570 by withdrawing the surplus quantities of air through openings in the channel wall as well as through the tobacco band. However, the through-passage, of air in such arrangements is limited, since the air bores can become contaminated and clogged causing the sum of sifting air and conveying air to exceed the quantity of air which is sucked through the tobacco band.